1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing position information, and more particularly, to a method for providing position information to identify position information of a counterpart apparatus using the Global Positioning System (GPS) and wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the crime rate increases, a lot of parents often wish to know their children's whereabouts. Therefore, a service showing the current position of a user has been developed. Furthermore, because everyone carries a mobile phone these days, mobile communication technology has enabled a service, which allows a user to query the position using a mobile phone.
In addition, GPS is mounted on many apparatuses produced in recent years. GPS is a global navigation satellite system that provides reliable position anywhere in the world, whether on an airplane, a ship, or a car, using a satellite. Numerous GPS enabled mobile phones have also been released.
As such, a mobile phone with GPS is capable of detecting its current position. Therefore, a method for querying the current position of other users using a mobile phone is required.